Reincarnation
by EchoLullabies
Summary: Sometimes love will lead you to the person you were meant to be with. Sometimes it just takes a dozen lives, but all in alll the universe wants you to be together. Sorry I know it's an awful summary. This is my first fanfic.


**Reincarnation**

Bella POV

"_Bella, what are you?" Edward looked me in the eyes. I knew I had to tell him the truth now. "I'm a reincarnation." "Of whom?" he asked. I laughed as I answered "myself." He looked at me questionably. I sighed and told him my story. _

_You see when I was first born my mother was a fairy. I was a happy child until I met him. I thought I loved him but he didn't love me back. My mother said it wasn't true love. To show me she gave me a gift…and a curse. She put a spell on me so that I would be reincarnated until I found my true love. Then I would be immortal._

"Bella, Bella" I was brought out of my reverie by someone calling my name. I looked up to see Edward standing over me. "We are going to meet my family today." he said. I always liked meeting new people. We got in the car and started driving. Edward held my hand while I sang with the radio. Benny and the jets came on and Edward would laugh when I sang the wrong words. I laughed too, "You can't deny it, my words are better." He laughed in agreement. We arrived at a beautiful old house. Edward got out and then opened my door. He took my hand and led me to the door. He looked at me and smiled before leading me inside.

Once inside the soft white room we were greeted by a handsome man with blonde hair. I gasped in shock before everything went black.

Carlisle POV

I couldn't believe it was really her. I thought I would never see her again. She looked at me, her eyes wide with shock before she passed out. I ran over to help her. "Arabella, Arabella, please wake up." I said desperately. Edward looked at me, questioning, "Carlisle, her name is Bella."I looked up at him, "Her name was Arabella long before it was just Bella."

Bella POV

Slowly I opened my eyes. I was helped up by Edward. I looked around the room and my eyes rested on the one person I was looking for. "Carlisle?" I whispered. His eyes weld up with tears that would never fall. He nodded his head. I smiled widely and ran to him. He held me in a fatherly embrace as I cried. "Arabella, I thought I'd never see you again. This is the happiest day of my life." He whispered into my hair. "What's going on?" a very confused Edward asked. I pulled away from Carlisle with a smile. "Can't a girl hug her father?" He looked at me clearly shocked along with everyone else in the room. I smiled to myself and Carlisle chuckled. "Carlisle, is this true?" "Yes Edward it is." He was so happy as he said this. I decided to clue everyone in. "Edward, I'm guessing you told everyone what I am." He nodded. "Good now we are on the same page. Well to let you know in one of my past lives Carlisle was my father. He was the best father I ever had. Until now I thought he was dead." Everyone stared in awe. "It's true" said Carlisle, "back then her name was Arabella. It's a little ironic." "How do you know it's her?" asked Edward. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that my appearance doesn't change when I change lives. I look the same as I do now as I did 100 years ago." "Wow" was all Edward could say. I laughed before I said, "Can you introduce me to everyone else now?" Edward slowly nodded his head. He grabbed my hand and led me to a big, burly, young man with a soft childish face I never thought I'd see again. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his big waist. "Emmy!" He looked at my face in disbelief. "Nora?" "Surprised to see your baby sis?" I asked with a laugh. He hugged me back "Overjoyed is more like it." "What? You two also knew each other?" Edward asked in shock. "I have to admit seeing my big brother and my father today is quite a coincident." "Well moving on this is my other br…" "Jasper? I'm still mad at you. You promised to come back." I said with a stern look on my face. He stared back at me with wide eyes. "Scarlette?" "I'm glad you didn't forget your baby cousin." "I could never." He said this as he pulled me into a hug. "Not you too! This is just getting weird." I laughed. "Why don't we just line everyone up and you can tell us how you know them all?" I could tell Edward was joking but it actually made sense. I looked at him seriously and said, "Okay." He looked at me in awe a little. Then he asked everyone to line up. First was Esme. "We were neighbors, my name then was Addie." Esme gave me a large smile which I mirrored. Next was Rosalie. "I helped you do the first unselfish thing in your life. You helped me get dance lessons and I latter became a famous swing dancer then. My name was Violet." Lastly was a girl that Edward introduced as Alice. "Can you please tell me your full name from when you were human? You look familiar but I don't remember your name." "Mary Alice Brandon." She said. I smiled "You were my best friend and we later became cell mates. I didn't remember your name because people called you Mary. Back then my name was Alice." She then pulled me into a bear hug that could rival Emmett's. "Thank you so much, now I know more about my past." "It was my pleasure." I replied truthfully.

After Mary, I mean Alice, released me I walked over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me. "It was weird how you had already met my family before." "Yeah", I agreed, "I guess the universe wanted us to be together." He looked down at me and smiled. "Yeah I think you're right."

**Ok guys how did you like it? Be Honest! I was going to make this a short story but I think I may continue it. Tell me what you think. If I continue it, it will be about how Bella died in her past lives. Don't worry it will be very humorous. K well please review!**

**Piper**


End file.
